My Exsistance
by Priceless Fantasy
Summary: What if when Edward left Bella she didn't break down? What if she met someone? Someone who was just like her? A hunter? And what would happen if Edward changed his mind and came back? Set in New Moon.
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

I never thought that when Edward left I would be okay with it. In fact, I thought it would rip my heart out and I would be left with nothing but a gaping hole in chest. But this… This feeling is what I would describe as anger. Furry. Hatred. Borderline insane with the feeling of resentment. And not all of it is directed at him. In fact some days I hate myself for getting caught up in something that would so obviously go nowhere, or acting so pathetic in the woods when he was leaving me. But this is a new Bella. This new Bella will never have to worry about getting hurt because when I get the chance, I am going to hunt that bastard down and he is going to wish he never met me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Mike was going on about another trip to La push again at lunch while Jessica stared at him like a puppy dog. Angela and Ben were talking about the newest episode of some dorky show they watch and everyone was going about their day like the love of their life didn't just walk out on their lives. Like mine did.

"So what do you think Bella?" Mike was looking at me expectantly and for once I didn't actually care if people knew I wasn't paying attention.

"Think about what?" I sat up and started to take a drink from my water bottle.

"About the party I'm having tonight."

"Oh, uhm, I'm sure everyone will have a lot of fun." I had forgotten Mike's parents won't be in town for their wedding anniversary. Apparently he throws this party every year.

"Oh come on! You have to come!" He winked at me and laughed as one of the other football players whispered something that sounded a lot like "That's what she said." "It'll be a lot of fun and it'll give you something to do since Edward isn't here."

"I'll think about it." He looked a little disappointed but Jessica looked relieved and I didn't really want to have to deal with her jealousy at a party all night because Mike doesn't understand the word "no".

The rest of the day went by faster than usual and next thing I knew I was in Spanish class reading about the history of the words "bread" and "cheese" because all we seem to do in this class is recap what we learned the semester before. It was a good distraction though. She couldn't stop thinking about… HIM. And his family. And how they just left her there to –

"Hey Bella, Are you going to the party tonight?" Erik's whispers from behind me made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Uhm, probably not. Sorry." I wasn't actually sorry but I didn't have the heart to say that flat out.

"Oh okay, well if you need a ride or anything if you decide to go let me know." He turned back to his text book and I just went back to staring at the board with little attention to what was on it.

As soon as I got home I started a pot roast in the crock pot since Charlie wouldn't be home for another 4 hours or so. He is going to talk about HIM and the rest of his family "moving" when he gets home so it's best if I let something sit so I can think of something to say. Unfortunately chopping the vegetables required my full attention so I didn't chop a finger off, or worse, a limb.

Once all the vegies were simmering in broth I grabbed my bag off the table and started up the stairs. About halfway up I paused to grab what looking like a piece of cloth from the steps. When I examined it I noticed the texture was rough and scratchy. Nothing that Charlie or myself would wear.

I was about to continue up the steps with the cloth when I heard what distinctly sounded like floorboards creaking under someone's feet. And the sound was coming from my room. I froze and immediately my breath caught.

Someone is in my house.

Someone is in my house and in my room.

I didn't move or make a sound. I was about to call out to see if it was Charlie, but something told me that if I made a noise or did something as stupid as call out like one of those idiots in the movies then it probably wouldn't end very well for me.

_I was making so much noise in the kitchen… There is no way they don't know I'm here_, I thought, _or maybe I didn't…_

I decided that if they knew I was here they would have done something by now so I slowly backed down the stairs praying that they wouldn't creek and went straight back into the kitchen to put my bag down and find some kind of weapon to protect myself while I call Charlie.

I went to grab a knife when I remembered that Charlie kept a gun under the sink. Getting on all fours I went for the cabinet under the sink and grabbed his gun and made my way to the portable phone on the table and ran as quietly as I could to the laundry room. Once there I closed the door and dialed for Charlie. I called a good dozen times before I realized that he left his phone in his locker when he gets to the station so I quickly hung up and dialed the station.

"Forks Sheriff's Office."

"Hello? It's me Bella Swan, can I speak to my dad it's important." I was whispering so frantically and I didn't realize I was shaking until I drop the phone and it and it landed in my lap. I took a deep breath and picked it back up.

"…tried his cell? He's in he's at a case right now."

"Listen, there is someone in my house, they're in my room I need someone – "

"Hello? Bella? You still there?"

"Hello? Yes! I need he—"

"Bella? You're breaking up, go ahead and try your dad's cell." I heard a click and then the dial tone so I closed my eyes and set the phone down so I could reposition the gun into my right hand comfortably.

_Thank god Charlie made me go to the range when he was on his Father-Daughter activity spree._

As soon as I had the gun positioned I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and go into the living room. _Breathe Bella. _I knew what I was doing was stupid but I opened the door leading to the hallway inch by inch until there was enough space for me to squeeze through. I took my tennis shoes off once I closed the door so I could pad down to the living room quietly. Once I started and made my way to the corner the leads to room I paused and put my finger on the trigger. As soon as I rounded the corner I froze at the sight that was before me.

_Whoa._

* * *

**Soooo? Tell me what you think! It's my very first fanfic and I have been dying to write one since daydreaming just doesn't cut it anymore. Please R&R! I need criticism.**


	3. Chapter 2

**What happened last chapter:**

_ As soon as I had the gun positioned I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and go into the living room. Breathe Bella. I knew what I was doing was stupid but I opened the door leading to the hallway inch by inch until there was enough space for me to squeeze through. I took my tennis shoes off once I closed the door so I could pad down to the living room quietly. Once I started and made my way to the corner the leads to room I paused and put my finger on the trigger. As soon as I rounded the corner I froze at the sight that was before me._

_Whoa._

* * *

Chapter Two:

This guy had to be, at the least, 6'1" with enough muscle covering him to almost be considered bulky, but in a way that would make girls swoon and want to touch him. His back was towards me so the only details I could see were the muscles rippling under his shirt as he took a hand and ran it through his dark wavy hair that touched just above his shoulders. He didn't look like he was dressed for a burglary attempt. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt that was probably two sizes too small.

I noticed his frame was turning so I straightened my back and kept Charlie's gun on target anticipating his reaction. He turned around and a pair of green eyes met mine then slowly made their way to the gun.

"Do you _really_ expect me to believe that you're going to use that thing?" He looked amused with a smirk on his face and a cocked brow. His attitude made me doubt myself slightly but I held strong and waited for his next move. "Really Bella, put the gun down so we can talk."

_How does he know my name?_ I couldn't help but furrow my brow as I tried to bring up this guy in any of my memories to see if I had known him but I realized that he was in my room and could have easily opened my computer or read some of my old assignments to gather a name. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction in thinking he guessed correctly. I raised one of my own eyebrows and tilted my head to the side and studied him before I replied.

His face was angular with strong eyebrows and the kind of lips you could only dream about. It looked like he had a 5 o'clock shadow and his dark hair was framing his face in a way that made his green eyes standout.

"Who's Bella?" My smirk widened when his fell slightly and a look of confusion crossed his features.

"Are you not Isabella Swan?" He was staring at her with hard eyes and a look that made my skin crawl with fear.

"Who are you?" I'd never been good at lying or even acting like someone who could take on a 6'1" burglar with muscles that could take on the Hulk's, but here I was with a gun pointed at a very good-looking, Hulk-sized, burglar.

"My name is Andrew. I'm here for Isabella."

"What do you want with her?" I guess I'm sticking to the _'I'm not Bella'_ thing for now. He, or Andrew, raised a hand to run it threw his hair again and look a tiny step back like he wasn't sure if he wanted to answer or make a run for it. Or worse. Attack her. She had only ever taken a few self-defense classes with Renee, but none of them included her holding a gun and trying to keep it away from the attacker.

He met my eyes once more and studied me before speaking. "I just need to speak with her about some very important matters that do not concern you." His eyes flickered to the gun again and i noticed him change the way he was standing.

"Well you—" Before I could reply the gun was twisted out of my hands and – faster than any human I've seen move – I had my back pressed against his chest with my neck locked firmly in the crook of his elbow and my wrists pinned behind me with his other hand. I heard the thump of the gun hit the floor and slide to some unknown location.

"I am going to ask you one more time before I end you're life. I know a hunter anywhere and the marking on your neck further prove my suspicions. Now. Where. Is. She."

"Hunter?" The arm around my neck tightened and gasped for air. "I'm. Be-lla." I nearly choked out before he let me go completely and watched as I dropped to my knees and coughed my lungs out.

He got down to eye level and patted my back roughly. "Well, Well. Looks like our little Vampire lover is a hunter! What a twist!" His tone was sarcastic but she could have sworn she heard him mumble under his breath _"and she doesn't even know it."_

I glared up at him and looked around for the gun that he threw but to no surprise it was nowhere to be found. Keeping my hand to my sure-to-be-bruised neck I stood and addressed him with a confidence I definitely lacked.

"What do you want with me?" He regarded me closely so I tried a different approach. "Wh-What's a hunter… And why did you call me that..."

"Oh Isabella! How Innocent!" He chuckled and the sound sent a tingle of pleasure up my spine that I couldn't understand. "Does your father not tell you anything? I mean for Christ's sake you don't even know who I am! I thought he would at least tell you that much. You turned eighteen no more than then a few days ago so I'm assuming he thought I would forget. But never-the-less! Here I am!" It started to sound like he was talking to himself so I took this time while he was distracted to set myself into a steadier stance so I could run.

"Oh wouldn't try running, Sweetheart. I'd just catch up! You haven't grown into your Balance and speed yet. It takes a few months. You feel it though don't you? The extra balance and shit? Cool, huh?" His voice was light but his eyes were hard and he was repositioning himself, expecting me to run, so I relaxed my body and asked again,

"What do you want with me? Listen, if we just leave now I'll go without a fight, But Charlie is going to be home soon and I don't want him to get hurt. So please just let's just make this quick."

"Listen Isabella, I'm not going to hurt you or your father. But since clearly he isn't planning on telling you then I will."

"Tell me what?" I barely whispered not really wanting to know the answer but something in me made me extremely curious.

"You were born to hunt the things that go bump in the night."

* * *

**Sorry for such a late post! I, unfortunately, had a lot of studying to do and stuff that needed to get done but fear not! I am going to post an extra chapter since I made you guys wait so long J**


	4. Chapter 3

**What happened last chapter:**

_"You were born to hunt the things that go bump in the night."_

* * *

Chapter 3:

He said this with such a straight face that—despite the situation—I a giggle flew my lips and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing but it was no use and the sounds coming from sounded on the verge of hysteria. _Maybe I'm in shock. Yeah. That's it._

"I'm sorry but you just—" another bubble of laughter came through, "You just can't think I'm going to believe that." But even as I said that I remembered his comment about being a vampire lover and I started to think that even if he was crazy to think I was some sort of mythical creature slayer that he certainly knew that vampire existed.

"You know you are very easy to read, Isabella? I can see it in your eyes that you believe—"

"I don't believe the hunter part, but… How do you know about vampires? Their existence is kind of a huge secret."

"Good lord, woman. Have you not been listening? One: You're a hunter, and Two: I know vampires exist because I am also a hunter." His face portrayed that of a mighty warrior about to take down an empire so it wasn't hard to believe that he had the attitude to be a hunter but it still didn't make any sense. How could a simple human be able to take down a vampire? And he said things that go bump in the night so did that mean there was more than just vampires? Of course I've always wondered but Edward always made me believe that there were no other entities such as him… Did he lie to me?

I didn't even realize that I thought about Edward without crippling in pain or anger and contemplated actually believing this guy.

"So." I exhaled and looked at him.

"So?"

"There's more than just… vampires?"

"Maybe we should sit down, princess. You look like you are about to pass the fuck out." He made a gesture the couch and I gave him a sharp look for his language before I complied and sat on the very end bringing one of the throw pillows onto my lap and hugging it. It helped me imagine some sort of barrier between me and him.

Andrew managed to tell me in an hour and a half that vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, witches, fairies, demons, and even angels existed. Not including the other several species he mentioned but those are the ones the stood out the most. Everything I have ever known has been flipped and I even went through all of the people I have ever met and tried to compare them to all of the creatures to differentiate between human and supernatural.

And on top of all of that he hunted most of these things. Not all, since some were on the good side, but it didn't change the fact that he was still just a simple human.

"How can you take on these things if you aren't supernatural yourself?"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. See, Hunters like you and myself were born with the blood of power running through us. We are, in fact, super human. You could think of us as another race of humans or species of creatures. We were born to protect the humans from these monsters and keep them in their place."

I was silent for a moment staring at the worn pattern on the couch making all of it sink in. "But I don't feel super human. I can't even walk without falling down three flights of stairs and kicking a midget in the face on the way down. What makes you so sure that I have the power to fight these things?"

"Well for one, you were quiet enough to sneak up on me. And if you knew I was here than that means you heard me in your room, correct? Well if I recall the creek I made wasn't loud enough for a regular human to hear. So tell me, how did you manage to grab a gun and hide without me hearing a peep?"

"You heard me coming into the house."

"Yes, but once you got quiet I came down to make sure you hadn't stabbed yourself to death with your cooking knife and you popped up with a gun and feisty attitude if I might say. I almost believed you weren't you for a moment!"

"That doesn't mean anything.."

"Oh? Well when did you get a tattoo of a moon on your neck?"

Not wasting any time I bolted for the mirror behind Charlie's chair and lifted my hair. Sure enough, on my lower neck I had a mark in the shape of a black crescent moon that held a single circle that was such a deep blue that it could be easily mistaken for black but if I moved the right way the light would hit it and the blue would show. "Unbelievable…" I whispered to myself and touched the skin where the shape sat and felt nothing. It was like my skin had simply been drawn on in sharpie. _Charlie is going to kill me._ Once that thought came through I turned sharply to face Andrew.

"Charlie will be home soon…" I felt myself start to panic and his response didn't help.

"God. I need to have a few words with him. You were going to find out sooner or later that you weren't just a normal human and I'd rather it be soon."

"Charlie knows?!" I couldn't decide whether or not I was upset or relived he didn't tell me. On one hand if he told me I wouldn't have believed him and thought he was crazy and on the other hand he probably just didn't know how to find the words and wanted to keep me out of the supernatural world. _A little late for that._

"Of course he knows! I went to both of your parents to let them know what you were. You were 10 when your name showed up on the list." He rubbed his eyes and brushed his hair back once again and I couldn't help but stare at the way his arms flexed and moved, "They believed me of course. After all your Grandmother on your mother's side was a hunter before she died. It skips generations."

"Wait. So you went to my parents when I was ten? And my Grandma? How old were you?"

"When I found your parents I was two hundred and three years old." My jaw must have dropped to the ground and I swear I heard it hit.

"You're two hundred and eleven years old…?" I was pacing by now wondering why I was so surprised. "Does that mean we live forever?"

"I suppose, either we die before we get to forever or, like me, we just haven't gotten there yet. But to answer your unspoken question, on your birthday you stopped aging."

"This is just so…"I couldn't find the words to describe anything. My brain almost felt fried with the information.

"Crazy? You can imagine what I went through when my grandfather told me! Two hundred years ago we weren't very fond of the supernatural so it felt a little weird to be thrown into that world." He looked thoughtful and then tilted his head to the left like he was listening.

"Bells? You home?" Charlie had just closed the door when he looked up and stood as still as a statue. "Hello Andrew. I wasn't expecting you so soon." Charlie's face hardened and he looked from me to Andrew again.

"Uhm, dad? We should probably all sit down…"

Charlie sat down in his chair with an uncharacteristic stillness while Andrew explained to him that I needed to start training and get the proper teaching for the knowledge base that comes with being a hunter. Charlie seemed to relax a bit and waited for him to finish.

"I bought a little house right outside of forks in the woods that would be perfect for her to stay at while we train. Obviously she can still go to school but I enrolled with her. Now that she is marked she has the scent of a hunter and it would be dangerous for her to be alone at such a young stage."

"What?!" I yelled at the same time Carlie said "Okay."

"CH-Dad! You can't be serious! I don't even know him!" He looked down and rubbed his face.

"Bells… Even _I_ can't protect you. I think… I think it would be okay until you come into your own. Andrew has already brought this up in the past so even though I hoped he would forget I still had time to decide what to do when the moment came." He looked so sad and dejected that he couldn't protect me that I mumbled an "Okay dad." And headed up stair to pack a few things.

As soon as I drug my suitcase out from under my bed I stood up and yelped when I saw Andrew standing just a few inches away from me with a solemn look on his face.

"I'm sorry to do this to you right now but the only change will be where you live. You still get to do everything else until you're ready."

"What happens when I'm ready?" I kept eye contact and didn't back down even when he brushed a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"You'll find out soon enough, Isabella." He took a step back and walked to the dresser to start helping me pack and I couldn't help but miss the close proximity to him.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! Next chapter to be posted soon :) **


End file.
